


Something is Very Wrong

by DustPhoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Ghostbur also is different, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta read we die like men, Tommy is in exile, Tubbo is out of character for a reason guys, dream smp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustPhoenix/pseuds/DustPhoenix
Summary: After Tommy's exile from the Dream SMP, something has been happening with Tubbo. Something strange has been clearly happening to Tubbo and this raises concern in Fundy and Quackity.Ghostbur is trying to convince Tommy to do something he will regret.
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am creating an AU, oops. I have been in love with Dream SMP so I was like eh, why not make an AU. This happened while I was writing this angst but then it became an AU.
> 
> Also don't worry! I am still working on Hivemind Royalty (BMC fic, don't worry about this if you are coming from the Dream SMP fandom), just fell into MCYT brainrot.

“Tubbo? Why did you exile Tommy? You two were so close but got torn apart!” Fundy said, following after him as he grabbed onto the other’s suit. His claws slightly digging in.

This caused the suit to rip when Tubbo pulled away. “Why do you care so much about Tommy? You don’t have any right to. Also, don’t put your filthy paws on me, you mutt.” Tubbo snapped as he turned to face the fox, his eyes gold and the horns from Schlatt’s rule very much visible. “Do you need to be put into exile as well? Since you have been a pain in my ass.”

Fundy’s ears went down as he looked away, his tail moving to hide between his legs. “Well, you see Tubbo… you are becoming so much like Schlatt… the real Tubbo wouldn’t want to do this to Tommy!”

“We can’t afford another war! We can’t afford L’Manburg to get isolated from the world! It is good that Tommy is gone because then we don’t have another rat making this new place a war zone. The Tubbo you know is dead, this is the newer and more mature Tubbo.” Tubbo snapped out, this caught Fundy off guard. Tubbo never acted like this. “Now, back off before you become another pest.”   
  
Fundy felt his heart begin to race as he let his legs carry him away from this place, he needed to make sure Quackity was aware of this change in Tubbo before none of them could reverse it. His top priority was also stopping Dream, hoping that distracting him could delay whatever was happening to Tubbo at this very moment. He knew he had to do something, and fast.

While Fundy was running off, an aching pain flooded through Tubbo’s head. The teen tried to ignore it, but it only got worse. Leading Tubbo to stumble his way to where he needed to go.


	2. Ghostbur's Words

Wilbur just glared at Tommy. “You know, you are becoming more like me. Just let your sanity drip away completely and join me, Tommy. If you join me, then maybe you can see your dear friend Tubbo again.”

“Tubbo hasn't been the same, Wilbur.” Tommy sighed, sitting as he stared out into the vast and empty world. He had been exiled and he hated it. He felt as if everything had been removed for him. He had lost everything he worked so hard to build up.

“Then at least join me! We can still fix our relationship in the afterlife! We can fix up everything with dad and Techno! If you show that you are more like us, maybe Techno would be fine with you!” Wilbur said, floating to Tommy's side. “Maybe even Tubbo would like you like a friend again.”

“Wilbur…” Tommy looked away, not sure on what to do, he knew there was plenty of risk with this all. He could leave those strongly depending on him behind. He knew it wasn’t all that worth it, after all he had a few reasons to go back once he got out of this exile somehow. He still had Fundy and Quackity, now he also had Ranboo. There were so many reasons why he could keep pushing forwards. He also had to write “How to Sex 3”, as that was a work in progress for him.

“I’ll leave you to think about all of this, alright Tommy?” Wilbur said, before fading away. He did leave Tommy to think of everything so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, soon more will be written.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: @dust.phoenix


End file.
